Cazasombras
El Cazasombras es un luchador A distancia de los reinos celestiales de Trove. Esta Clase es considerada un adepto francotirador de las Ruinas Radiantes del Reino del Cielo. Los Cazasombras son bien conocidos por ser francotiradores de larga distancia que se combina mejor con otra clase. Esta clase sola puede luchar en un combate uno contra uno contra otros enemigos, pero tendrá dificultades contra grandes grupos de enemigos y es mejor derrotarlos uno a uno. Su disparo cargado tiene la capacidad de hacer daño masivo, así como de atravesar paredes con la ayuda de su pasiva. El Cazasombras también puede ayudar con su trampa solar, aturdiendo a sus enemigos por un período corto de tiempo. Su habilidad final, como su disparo cargado, dispara una enorme Flecha de la Diosa que causa incluso más daño que la Flecha Radiante. Elaboración Habilidades becomes a rapid-fire stream of arrows. Damaging a shadow-marked enemy consumes the mark and triggers an explosion (3x3), dealing 750% PD. |detalle1 = grants 5x bonus attack speed when shooting arrows. |detalle2 = Attack Speed coming from equipment does NOT affect this clase gem ability, as it exceeds the 300% attack speed cap. |detalle3 = Costumes do not change the color of the arrow (purely cosmetic). }} , aumentando su daño, doblando su daño crítico, y empujando a los enemigos golpeados. |detalle1 = La Flecha Radiante Potenciada atraviesa paredes pero NO enemigos y explota al impactar (3 bloques de radio). |detalle2 = La explosión no provoca Marca de las Sombras. |detalle3 = La habilidad se desactiva tras disparar una Flecha Radiante o tras esperar más de 8 segundos. |detalle4 = En la Arena de Batalla (PvP), este ataque puede matar enemigos instantáneamente. }} Rol de la clase El Shadow Hunter es un francotirador, eso significa que debe ser usado en la retaguardia para así evitar ser objetivo de ataques enemigos, pues así como posee un gran poder ofensivo, posee un pésimo poder defensivo, y en grupo debe ser uno de los principales causantes de daño, además, no es una clase para cualquier tipo de jugador, pues jugarlo requiere táctica para saber posicionarse bien en un lugar seguro, o en caso de que no haya un lugar seguro, saber posicionar las trampas para que no se puedan acercar los enemigos. Habilidades Estadísticas obtenidas por nivel En resumen, las estadísticas totales ganadas por nivel son: +776 Daño Físico, +1700 Salud Máxima, +20 Regeneración de Energía, +50 Golpe Crítico, +1 Salto''' Los campos con un - estan faltos de información, en caso de que se conozca información al respecto, por favor, edita la página. Estrategias '''En Solitario *Al obviamente ser el único objetivo de los enemigos, hay que tomar muchas precauciones, sobre todo el adecuado uso de las Sun Snares para aturdir y acabar con los enemigos, pues si no son usadas adecuadamente serán un desperdicio de Energía, y puede que eso perjudique al uso de las Radiant Arrow, además, si es posible, se pueden construir plataformas elevadas, las cuáles esten a una altura o distancia segura de los enemigos, para así atacarlos sin temer que provoquen daño. 'En Grupo' *Como la función del Shadow Hunter es ser un francotirador, siempre se debe estar en la retaguardia, a una distancia segura de cualquier ataque enemigo, aunque se pueden usar trampas para atudir a los enemigos que las clases Cuerpo a Cuerpo esten atacando, no es muy recomendable pues debido a su Knockback, los enemigos resultarán empujados y resultará una molestia, y es mejor usarlo en caso de que una de esas clases esté en peligro y el Aturdimiento le de tiempo para recuperarse. 'Estrategia general/Consejos generales' *Siempre hay que centrarse en los enemigos con la Shadowmark, pues solo un enemigo puede tener la marca a la vez. *Una estrategia para aprovechar las marcas, es usar la Definitiva cuando ya no queden enemigos marcados para que así el enemigo marcado anteriormente sea marcado dos veces seguidas, esta estrategia puede funcionar bastante bien contra los jefes de la Shadow Tower. *Si es posible, sobre todo si se está en solitario, lo mejor es usar la Radiant Arrow cuando los enemigos estén reunidos, aunque esta estrategia puede ser un poco mas díficil en grupo, a menos que se tenga comunicación con el equipo. Equipamento y estadísticas óptimas *La Regeneración de Energía es una de las estadísticas esenciales, pues compensa el coste de Energía de las habilidades del Shadow Hunter, además de que es constante, es una estadística que, si es posible, debe estar en todas las partes del equipamento. *El Daño Crítico '''una estadística que puede ser incluso mas importante que el daño, debido a que la habilidad definitiva, '''Arrow of the Goddess, dobla el daño que haría un crítico, además de que si se usa con el Surestrike Emblem, se tendrá Ataques Críticos asegurados y con daño aumentado, otra característica que debería estar en todas las partes del equipamento. *El Daño Físico es otra estadística que es necesaria armarse, debido a que el Shadow Hunter esta basado totalmente en daño, en hacer el mejor daño posible desde una distancia segura (pues es un francotirador), es una estadística que debería estar en todas las partes del equipamento. *La Velocidad de Movimiento, el aumento de esta estadística radica en reducir la penalización de Velocidad de Movimiento que ocurre durante la carga de la Radiant Arrow, y Arrow of the Goddess pues se es muy vulnerable en ese tiempo, no es una estadística obligatoria, pero puede llegar a ser de gran ayuda en ciertas situaciones. ''-Parentesis: La Velocidad de Ataque no es muy recomendada, debido a que comparada con otra clases , el aumento es muy bajo, incluso innotable, además de que la prioridad del Shadow Hunter debe ser la Radiant Arrow (por ello armarse Regeneración de Energía).'' 'Aliados' *'Rapt Berserker: '''Debido al aumento de Daño Físico de 20% que proporciona, es la mejor opción, además de su habilidad (curar un 15% de Salud y una bonificación de Salud cuando muere un enemigo) aumenta bastante la supervivencia, y combina bien con la estrategia de acabar con los enemigos cuanto antes. *'Feisty Flamedancer: Este aliado va mas inclinado a aumentar la cadencia y tiempo en el que se pueden usar la Radiant Arrow o cubrir los costes de las Sun Snares, pues este aliado aumenta la Regeneración de Energía y la Energía Máxima (además, la habilidad de este aliado es que cuando se golpee a un enemigo, hay una probabilidad de que suelte una flor que restaure Salud y Energía), pero a costa de perder la bonificación de Daño Físio que da el Rapt Berserker. '''Flasks *'Elysian Bandolier: '''Tiene 18 cargas iniciales y solo cura un 20% de Salud, debido a sus cargas está hecho para la activación de Emblemas, además, no es tan díficil de obtener (pues se compra con Cubits en la tienda). *'Valorous Vial: Tiene 8 cargas iniciales y cura un 40% de Salud, y hay una probabilidad de 5% de conseguir una carga al acertar un Golpe Crítico, por ello hace una buena combinación con el Surestrike Emblem; aunque hay un detalle respecto al Shadow Hunter que puede dificultar recuperar cargas, y eso es la falta de daño en área, pues si se acierta a los enemigos 1 por 1 es mucho mas díficil recuperar cargas, con lo cual sería necesario reunir constantemente a los enemigos para golpear a varios de ellos con las Radiant Arrow, o simplemente aprovechar una ocasión en que hayan varios enemigos vulnerables. Actualmente, este Flask fue ¨nerfeado¨ (debilitaron sus efectos), pues la obtención de cargas tiene un enfriamiento de 15 segundos, lo cual inutiliza varias estrategias, por lo que es mejor usar el Elysian Bandolier en cierto modo, pues en caso de que se use este Flask sería necesario manejar bien el consumo de las cargas. '''Emblemas *'Surestrike Emblem': Todos los ataques se vuelven Críticos durante su duración (15 segundos), esto permite aumentar drásticamente el daño que se provoca, sobre todo el de la definitiva Arrow of the Goddess, pues dobla el Daño Crítico, con lo cual es conveniente armarse con Daño Crítico. *'Martial Emblem: '''Dobla el Daño Físico durante su duración (8 segundos), en combinación con el Surestrike Emblem permiten provocar un daño altísimo, lo mejor es llevar esta combinación de Emblemas, aunque se pueden variar si se quiere basar en la Energía y el uso casi ilimitado de habilidades. *'Zealous/Energetic Emblem: '''Uno restaura totalmente la Energía y otro aumenta drásticamente la Regeneración de Energía, respectivamente, pueden ser una alternativa para el Martial Emblem (en caso de que se haya armado en Daño Crítico), y si se quiere una restauración de Energía instantánea o gradual y constante va a decisión del jugador. Costumes Presentación de la clase thumb|center|335px|Video de presentación de la clase, sacado del sitio oficial de Trove. Galería SHP.jpg|Imagen de presentación que aparece en el sitio de Trove SHT.PNG|Imagen del video de presentación de la clase, del cana de Youtube de Trove (se ve un Shadow Hunter cargando su Radiant Arrow) Categoría:Clases Categoría:Sky Realm